077. The Butler, Giving a Concert
The Butler, Giving a Concert (その執事、演奏, Sono Shitsuji, Ensō) is Chapter 77 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary The servants of the Phantomhive household, Elizabeth Midford, Soma Asman Kadar, McMillan, Lau, and Ran-Mao enjoy a meat pie that Baldroy has allegedly prepared; although, the actual one that he made was secretly taken away by Tanaka. Lau questions how Soma is still fine, despite the fact that the members of Red House are suffering from stomach pains due to the food served during teatime. Soma claims that he has received the protection of the goddess of health, Shiva, and Lau comments that it is really handy. From a considerable distance, Sebastian Michaelis remarks that he has heard the people of India have strong stomachs, but admits that he has not expected Soma's to have that level of endurance. Meanwhile, another match has initiated, this time between Green Lion and Violet Wolf dormitories. Cheslock performs his Purple Burnout technique, which completely stuns his opponent. He is about to boast to Gregory Violet but is frustrated when he finds out that Gregory is not watching the match and scolds him to participate properly. Edward Midford observes that the Purple Burnout is a drive ball that has a powerful topspin; when the ball touches the ground, the topspin kicks it forward, and with a very low ballistic, it speeds up. He muses that the extreme difficulty of this skill exists because of Cheslock's "magical" fingers that can play any instruments instantly. Herman Greenhill, who is reputed as the best cricket player in the history of the school, sends the ball to a boundary, 6. He plays spectacularly and gains victory for the Green House: the score is 213 to 120. Gregory, instead of concentrating on the match, reveals that he has created an image of the Purple House's emblem on the grass. In the meantime, Alexis Leon Midford is excited at the prospect of the re-occurrence of the Miracle of Sapphires. Ciel Phantomhive raises the morale of the members of the Blue House, and they prepare to commence the deciding match, with them against the Green House. Edward is disappointed that Elizabeth is earnestly cheering for Ciel instead of him, and is determined to win. Sebastian inaugurates a musical performance, beginning with the piece, "The Radetzky March." The Blue House, although they swing recklessly and have their eyes closed, they manage to hit the fastballs delivered by the Green House. Ciel remembers that a week ago, he had proposed the idea that to handle the fastballs, they theoretically just have to accurately time and then swing the bat in the vicinity of 28 inches high and 9 inches wide. He stated that, in that case, they do not have to see, but rather they simply needed to hear it. He said that they will have a signal at the right time to swing the bat. Lawrence was initially against the plan, wanting to maintain fair play. Ciel convinced him otherwise, declaring that they would have to use their available resources to challenge the Green House since their basis is power which the Blue House does not have. Edward then notices that Sebastian is timing the music to correspond with when the Blue House will have to swing the bat. Herman, on the other hand, merely thinks they have worked hard, and Edward muses that he is far too trusting in people so he decides against telling him. He steps up next and mimics Cheslock's Purple Burnout technique, overwhelming his opponent. He successfully defeats the Blue House's orchestra swings. He recalls that he is "just an ordinary person." When he was ten years old, Elizabeth had started her sword training and overpowered him completely. Although frustrated, he had not lost hope and looked to his sister as a role model. In the school, he feels the same and is motivated to work hard, especially with everyone applying themselves to their talents in different subjects. Herman ruminates that Edward's talent is full and genuine respect of others. Then, news of the headmaster's appearance spread, grabbing Sebastian's attention. Sebastian abruptly shifts his responsibility to McMillan, and he runs off toward the headmaster. Ciel is confident that by capturing him, everything will be solved. Characters in Order of Appearance *Elizabeth Midford *McMillan *Lau *Ran-Mao *Soma Asman Kadar *Baldroy *Tanaka *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Sebastian Michaelis *Cheslock *Gregory Violet *Edward Midford *Herman Greenhill *Alexis Leon Midford *Francis Midford *Clayton *Ciel Phantomhive *Lawrence Bluewer *Heinz *The headmaster Navigation es:Capítulo 77 it:Capitolo 77 pl:077. Ten kamerdyner daje koncert! Category:Chapters Category:Public School Arc